


So much, Bro.

by canttakethecanon



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alcohol, Based on a headcanon I made that took off on tumblr, Fixing Craig up after he hurts himself, Kept nice and vague so it could be about anyone my self insert loving dudes, M/M, One Shot, Self-Insert, Your Dadsona doing what he does best, implied one sided pining, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canttakethecanon/pseuds/canttakethecanon
Summary: Craig wakes up in a bath tub, still drunk and apparently injured. But he's not alone, which is all that really matters.





	So much, Bro.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was spawned from [a headcanon](https://suplexmehugo.tumblr.com/post/163924766616/headcanon-craig-cahn-had-a-crush-on-your-dadsona?is_related_post=1) that got some traction on Tumblr that I honestly didn't expect from my 2 follower sideblog. But anyways, most of the tags demanded more so lets run with it!
> 
> You can find my [tumblr here](https://suplexmehugo.tumblr.com/) and you can also come say hi cause man do I need more Bros in this fandom to talk to!

Craig didn't remember the last couple drinks he had. He also didn't really remember anything between leaving the party and coming to in an unfamiliar bathroom. In the bathtub. Had she been a thing yet, he might have made a Ke$ha joke to the toilet next to him, but it was the 90s and he was still very drunk.

Drunk enough he didn't notice he wasn't alone.

" Just a sec, bro. I'mma go raid the freezer." Something patted his leg and he sluggishly looked down.

" Sssssssshit, Bro, when'd'ya get here?" His bro patted his leg again before leaving. With his Bro out of the way, he could see his leg propped up on the side of the bath tub. " Holy fuck my foot-" The foot was sitting at a painful angle, or at least it looked painful. He couldn't really feel it, but he couldn't move it either so... " S'problem for sober Craig ah hahahaha-" He laughed to himself, lifting up his fist to bump somebody. The bump didn't come but he kept his arm up. Hope springs eternal. Or something else his mom said probably one time. 

Even drunk Craig recognized this pattern. Somewhere deep in his brain he'd already worked out what happened. He was partying. He hurt himself. Bro brought him somewhere to crash out until morning when they were both sober enough to figure out what had happened. Why he was awake before morning and sober time was a mystery, but so was everything else about the situation. Bro would know what was up.

" Frozen peas, man! We got lucky!" 

" Speak of demon! Errr devil- The Devil! Holy shit bro I hate peas!" He said this all with matching exuberance, " Why you makin me eat bro I'm so full of... beer and stuff." A poignant belch followed, but it wasn't needed. Bro wasn't handing him the bag to scarf down. Instead Bro was trying to balance the bag on his ugly looking ankle. 

" S'not to eat, shithead. You hurt yourself. Gotta ice it, but no ice so like. Peas." That made 0 sense but Craig nodded. Bro always did right by him. The process of balancing the bag was taking awhile, or Craig's brain was slow. Either way he got a chance to look at his bro. 

His hair was getting longer and he had that constant five o'clock shadow on his face. He was so focused on Craig's ankle he got that stress line on his forehead. Dark circles were heavy under bloodshot eyes; a symptom of all that not sleeping they did. Craig couldn't actually remember if his Bro wore glasses or not, but he didn't have them now so...

" ... I fucking love you, Bro." He said it almost before he thought it, but it sounded good. Even slurred. Bro glanced at him. Craig could tell he wasn't sober either, but somehow Bro always seemed more together than him. Always carrying them both through whatever shit they got into. Always bringing Craig home in one piece. " So much. Soooooooooo much, Broooooooo..." His head lolled back, his voice choking a bit on the last word. It could just be the beer goggles, but Bro was so... so good.

Something welled up inside him. It was intense, all kinds of hard to name emotions filling all his gaps. His heart thudded a little too loud in his ears over the burning alcohol. 

A checkered ska-kid shirt draped over Craig, reminding him to breathe. 

" Love you too, Bro, but you make me carry you home again and I'm leaving you on Smashley's lawn." The fist he didn't even know he was still holding up was bumped back gently and he smiled. 

" Never leave me hangin..." Somewhere through the haze he felt the urge to say it again. To try and clarify how serious he was. That this happened nightly; this thudding in his chest and this warmth that wasn't in his stomach. 

But Craig was still wasted. Injured... and still Craig, who never was very good at articulating what he felt. So Bro sat down, back against the tub and dropped his head back to sit on it's rim. Oblivious to the internal crisis he'd left Craig with.

" 'Course not." Bro muttered, closing his eyes. " Someone's gotta watch out for you."

" ... You're the only one that ever does, Bro." Craig muttered, pulling up the shirt to his chin. Bro was already out cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
